Silver Invasion
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: What if Sarra helped the Dino Thunders one shot.


Disclaimer: One shot, just thought of it. Snippet dealing with Haley and the Dino Thunder Rangers when Tommy was stuck in ice. :) I know I'm mean. Disney are owners of Power Rangers along with Saban. I own Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee.

Dino Thunder: Silver Invasion:

It was a worry, and they were wondering how they'd break Tommy out of being in ice and his suit. Then there was a call down to the bottom of the stairs. "Hales?" Haley smiled. "Down here." She called and a young woman walked down the stairs. "Haley you...okay. I've got to kick Oliver's ass." She groused. "You got to be kidding me." She groused again as she looked at the man in the block of ice. "Oliver!" "I know you can hear me in there, as soon as yer out and out of yer suit yer soo toasty!" She muttered as she ignored the teens whilst knocking on the block of ice.

She smiled. She sighed, and then she looked around her. "Um...hi." She said sheepishly. Red Yellow and Blue Rangers stood around her. "Who are you?" They asked. She looked sheepish again. "Um, Old friend of Tommy's." She said, with a shy grin. "Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee also known as Silver Zeo." "Since you know." She showed them her communicator. Haley smiled. "You still have the frequency to teleport with that?" Sarra smiled. "Yes." She said. She handed it over. "So you just need me for my tech, or you need me to break our friend out?" she asked as she tapped the ice again.

Haley smiled. "Well breaking out would help?" She chuckled. Sarra grinned "Alright." "Making sure my friend's not in pieces as I do this." "Hrmmm. Ookay Oliver...you sooo owe me fer this one." She said and she stuck her tongue out and placed one well thought out kick and busted the ice. Tommy was still in one peice. Still in his suit but out of that block of ice. "There you go bro." She said and dusted off her hands and smiled.

She put her hands on her hips, and grinned as Oliver did his classic shake of brushing ice off him he looked at his old friend. "Thanks." He hugged her gently, and she slapped the back of his head. "That's fer not calling." She thumped his shoulder. "And that's fer picking up yer sixth! Power! The Power likes yer ass too much." She groused again. He grinned.

He smiled beneath his helmet. "You alright?" He asked. She crossed her arms. "I'm not the one whose into getting himself killed." She said. She looked at him, shook her head, placed it on his armoured shoulder. "Oliver...be careful damn it." He smiled. He hugged her again and she stared at him. "Oliver..I..." She began and realized they were in a roomfull of people, and she blushed, she sighed. "God damn it, be careful." She said.

He took her hand and drew her aside where there was no one around and he touched her face. "I will." She shook her head. "Afraid ye'll get yerself killed dear one." She said as she closed her eyes. He drew her tears from her eyes. "Dear, I just worry about you, you haven't slept since Jason or Zordon's death, you just pushed yourself too hard." "I worry about you." She said and she touched his helmet. "I wish I could touch you..." She worried. He smiled. "The Rangers will help me." She bit her lower lip, and threw her arms around her friend. "Stay sane, dear one." He smiled. "I'm livin' here too, for a while, next door if you can believe it." She said with a grin. "If you need extra help?" He smiled. "We could use it." He said and she agreed. She blushed. "I made a hell of a first impression." She said and he laughed.

They went back in. "Sarra, I'd like you to meet Kira Ford, Yellow Ranger, Ethan James, Blue Ranger, Conner McKnight, Red Ranger." Sarra smiled. "Hi gang." She said. Ethan waved his fingers. "Wait...Silver Zeo...you...fell in love with Gold Zeo didn't you?" Sarra smiled. "That was Jason Lee Scott, Temporarily He saved my life." Tommy gripped her shoulder. "OW...Powers Oliver!" She groused.

Sarra smiled. She hugged him again. "Don't go off grid again Oliver..." She groused. There was a warning sound. "Yeeesh! I thought the Command Centre was bad enough!" She shouted. "Who the hell is that?" She groused as Elsa and Xeletrax showed up. "Elsa, Xeletrax. Xeletrax has a major contention with Tommy." Conner said. Sarra ran a hand through her hair. Sarra sighed as she closed her eyes. She looked at Tommy. "You need assistance you guys?" Conner shook his head. "Shouldn't." He said and smiled.

"Dino Thunder Power UP HA!" Sarra rolled her dark blue eyes behind her glasses, as she tried not to laugh over their morphing line. Sarra closed her eyes as Tommy went ballistic over Xeletrax. "Gods Oliver quit getting yerself killed." She muttered.

She held her crystal in place over her heart and prayed to her Goddess that they could fight them. Sarra closed her eyes. "Tell me when he's slowed down...he is moving way too fast for me to keep up!" She said and Haley smiled. "Sure." Sarra sighed as she closed her eyes and felt her heart beat go a million miles a minute, and she bit her lower lip. _Tommy, come back to us in one peice..._ She pleaded.

"You can look now." Haley said and Sarra sighed as she opened her eyes again and smiled. "Thank gods.." She breathed as she watched them teleport back. Sarra smiled as she looked at Tommy. "Oliver..." She hugged him. He smiled beneath his helmet.

Then the White Dino Thunder Ranger came out to play and started trashing downtown, and Sarra sighed. "This one's mine." She groused as a different silver light went behind her eyes. "SILVER ZEO POWER!" She transformed and the kids blocked the light from blinding them. Tommy went over. "Want a little help?" He asked. She shook her head. "Naw got it covered." "If its anyone to make sense over being evil...its you or me. Or the Pink Zeo or Red Astro's sister." He nodded.

Sarra smiled and she looked at the teens. She got through to downtown and she looked at the White Dino doing destruction. She yelled, "Hay! Loser! Yeah ye in the white getup!" Conner winced. White Dino turned around. "And you would be?" Sarra smiled. "Silver Zeo Ranger, friend of the Dino Thunders. The good guys?" "Ever heard of them?" She asked.

Sarra waited for an answer. "I heard of you... You betrayed the darkness for the light." Sarra nodded. "Because the light was where I belonged. As do you child, I can see that." "Fighting what you do naturally, takes a toll on a person trust me I've been there." She said.

"It eats you alive, and yer soul and yer heart can't breathe or love. Do ye want to love again? Be again?" "Be yerself whatever that maybe again?" "Being able to choose yer own path?" "Freedom?" "Ye must be tired...fighting all this time..." "Please, trust me." She said. "Its okay..." Kira showed up. "Please, she's right...I want to help you, please..." She said. He stopped. He sighed and as he did, he tossed his weapon into subspace.

"Alright." He said. He came toward her and he detransformed into Trent Fernandez, their classmate and Anton Mercer's adopted son. "C'mon kid. Let's get you outta here." Sarra teleported them to her place and called Tommy and Conner in she figured small group at a time not to overwhelm anyone and to regain trust in the boy at the same time. It took some doing but the kid was fine and living with her as she learned that Anton Mercer was indeed, Mesagog.

Tommy and the others took care of that while Trent was living with her she tried to give the boy a normal life, and he appreciated it greatly as she introduced him to several artists she knew that he could learn from.

Then when Anton was better from being Mesagog, which took five Dino Thunders and one extremely pissed off Silver Zeo Ranger, Trent did go back to Anton after it was over but he leaned over to her and hugged her. "Lieutenant, Sarra, I can never thank you enough for what you have done." He said. She smiled. "Just gave ye a path to yerself, ye did the rest lad." She looked at Anton. "Ye have a good lad in him, treat him with the same respect, and ye'll win the war." She said about being a parent. He nodded.

"Thank you." He said. "And if there is anything I can do to repay?" He asked. She shook her head. "No. Just donate to the Police Departments and the Artist Council, that is all I ask." he nodded. "Right." he said and Tommy smiled as he came over as he heard that and he looked at Sarra. "Where to next?" He asked of her. She frowned. "Don't know. Oliver, I am up in the air for a while. Until someone...Crap..." She looked at the phone as it vibrated and he laughed as her Zeo song went off. "Oh..liver...kill me now..." He laughed. She leaned into his shoulder a minute and answered. "Torrens." With a grouse. She sighed. "Yes Yes. Okay Yugi. Tell Kiaba I will save his ass again, tell him, he'd better send the Red Eye Kiaba Express, the only way to fly. Um...give me twelve hours no, six." She groused "What's the weather like, monsoon season...or?" "Huh, Kay card boy and tell your Yami he's not to scare the liver outta meah." Sarra smiled. "Okay six hours Yugi." She said "Well..." "Seventy eight." She said. "Right laters." She said and cut the call.

She looked at Tommy who was smiling but not laughing. "So Japan, Dominion City?" He asked as she nodded. "Aye White Eyes card boy needs savin' again.." She rolled her eyes. He smiled. "I'll help you get packed." He said and she smiled. "Thanks Oliver..." She kissed his cheek. He looked suprised.

Sarra smiled and they went to her house and then got her on the plane, three hours later. Tommy had classes to teach.

The End...for now.


End file.
